Frisk
Frisk is the main protagonist of the 2015 indie-game Undertale. After climbing Mount Ebott, they fell into the Underground and now Frisk makes their way to escape from there. Appearance Frisk is a young human child whose age, gender and ethnicity are unknown. They have brown hair with a bit of blanks, Frisk also has a blank expression, though the game sometimes describes they are making other expressions. They are wearing a striped light magenta and blue shirt, blue pants and brown shoes. Personality Throughout the game, Frisk is portrayed as a "silent protagonist". Depending on how the player wants they can be a good or evil, with good being Frisk caring and friendly to the monsters in the underground, these good deeds can led them to be friends with all the monsters in there, including those who are willing to kill Frisk. As a pacifist, Frisk not only cares about just escaping from the underground, but also appears to care about hold a friendship with everyone he encounters there, talking and hanging out with them, solving their problems and even if that means a delay for him during his progress to leave the underground. Story The game starts with Frisk falling into the Underground. After seeking for help, they encounter with Flowey who greets them and introduces himself to Frisk. Flowey explains to Frisk how LV (LOVE) works and shares some "love" with them called "Friendliness Pellets" and asks them to take as many as they can. Afterwards however, the pellets cause brutal damage to Frisk and Flowey chuckling evilly reveals his true colors and proceeds to kill them, only to be stopped by Toriel. The Ruins Toriel introduces herself to Frisk as the care-taker of the ruins and guides them there. She gives Frisk a cell phone to call her if they need help in solving some puzzles which will led them to Toriel's house. Once there, Toriel treats Frisk as her child, giving them a room with toys, serving them pie and take care of Frisk of whatever they are doing. If Frisk asks Toriel for how to leave the ruins she will attempt to destroy the only door to the underground and she refuses to let them leave unless they prove if they are strong enough to survive. If Frisk spares Toriel instead of fight her, she will try to make them realize that what she is doing is for their safety but if they keep sparing she will understand how unhappy they would be in the ruins and let Frisk leave not without giving them a hug. Snowdin As Frisk continues their journey, they meet Sans, and later Papyrus, two skeleton brothers who make puzzles for Frisk to solve them and proceed. Following his dreams of becoming a royal guard, Papyrus battles Frisk near to the end of Snowdin and thus capture them and bring them to Undyne, battle which loses after Frisk only cared about sparing Papyrus and probably having a date with him aside from avoiding his attacks. Afterwards, a depressed Papyrus let Frisk leave but not without them deciding to either befriend Papyrus or abandon him and if Frisk agrees to become his friend Papyrus will be very happy and waits for Frisk on his house if they want to start the date with him. If they want to do the date with Papyrus, he welcomes you to do whatever they want in the house until Frisk goes to Papyrus' room to start the date. The only way to win the date is to be very honest to his questions and presents, such as refusing to open his present which at the end makes Papyrus realize Frisk cares too much about him for their own good and decides to let them leave and give them his phone number to keep contact. Waterfall In Waterfall, Frisk is chased by Undyne, the leader of the Royal Guard who tries to kill Frisk and give their soul to Asgore so he can break the barrier and thus bring back the freedom to the monsters again. However despite her skills, her goal is constantly foiled by either Frisk escaping from her or the Monster Kid interrupting during the chase. Once Frisk is on the entrance to Hotland, Undyne will be a the top to tell the protagonist about what she thinks about humans, her dialogues will change depending on the player actions. A battle between Frisk and Undyne starts in which Frisk must avoid her attacks, spare and act to her in order to flee from the battle, but Undyne will chase them again through Hotland until they get near to the Lab. Undyne will be defeated because of the temperature there and Frisk has the options to give her a glass of water or not, if so then Undyne will get up and leave. Hotland Frisk finds the Lab and meets Alphys, a scientist lizard-like monster who was spying on them since Frisk left the ruins. She admires how Frisk in their journey have been befriending every monster they encounter but the conversation is interrupted by Mettaton, Alphys' robot and a celebrity well known in the underground. Mettaton then puts Frisk in a quiz, but Alphys knowing about Mettaton's intentions doesn't hesitate on helping Frisk to solve each question save for one about from whom she is in love. When the quiz is finally solved Mettaton leaves but won't rest until killing Frisk in order to take their soul. Alphys worries about Frisk with Mettaton on the loose and offers to help them to get to the Core by hacking the system of lasers and activating new routes for them, she also updates Frisk's phone and adds her number phone too. However, Mettaton appears every moment to stop Frisk by putting them in different situations and obstacles while involving his own TV Show and audience. The Core After dealing with Mettaton several times, Frisk enters to the Core and deals with a plenty of bounty hunters appearing everywhere. It's not until they are about to get to the elevator and are stopped by the last obstacle, Mettaton. He reveals that all this time Alphys planned everything since they met in the Lab and everything Mettaton did in order to trap Frisk were just fake threats so Alphys could be the heroine and save the human from him, as she was just helping them because she wanted to be part of their adventure. However, this doesn't stop Mettaton's real intentions towards Frisk and traps him in a door to engage them without Alphys. Mettaton also reveals that he wants to kill Frisk so he can get their soul and escape to the surface at time and thus prevent Asgore from begin a new war against humans so Mettaton can become a superstar there. Alphys calls the protagonist and gives them the instructions to flip the switch on Mettaton's back to make him vulnerable which also reveals Mettaton's true form, Mettaton EX. Mettaton starts the final battle, to defeat him Frisk must raise the ratings of the show as possible and Mettaton will lose his arms and legs by small attacks. Afterwards, Mettaton is convinced that this has been the best episode of his show and starts to receive calls from fans, the first being Napstablook his own cousin who is happy to know that is thanks to Mettaton's show the people of the underground can find a source of entertainment. Then Mettaton starts to receive calls for many of his fans, each of those motivational calls made Mettaton realize how valuable he is for the underground and decides to stay and let Frisk get to Asgore's castle and believes on Frisk being able to defeat Asgore, and finally deactivates. Alphys enters on the room and checks on Mettaton only to reveal that he ran out of battery power, she tells Frisk Mettaton is going to be ok and apologizes for not telling them before about her plans and they proceed to the elevator to New Home. New Home At reaching New Home, Frisk will encounter monsters they fought in the past as they tell them an old story about the war between Humans and Monsters and the tragedy of the Dreemurr Family. As Frisk proceeds forward, more the player learns about the main reason the monsters were sealed on Mt. Ebott by the humans and Asgore's obsession with break the barrier so he can restart the war again. Afterwards, they find Asgore's house and look for a key to open a padlock. Further forward, Frisk enters the throne room and meets Asgore Dreemurr. He at first thinks is someone else but then realizes it's a human, knowing what's next Asgore goes to the barrier where he and Frisk can fight. Asgore proceeds to start the battle saying it was great to meet Frisk and gives a farewell to them because Asgore knew he had to kill the last human to get the barrier break. At fighting Asgore it's impossible to spare him, prior the battle he destroys the MERCY button, perhaps because after all the misdeeds he caused (such as killing the children to get their souls) he didn't want to be pardoned. When Frisk finally defeats Asgore, he expresses his agony of everything he did before Frisk first fell into the underground. A pitiful Asgore only asks to see his wife and his son once again. Frisk has two options of sparing or killing Asgore, if the player chooses to spare him, he gets confused for having mercy despite everything has made Frisk pass but becomes happy telling them he can be their father and be a family in the underground. However, bullets appear from nowhere and kill Asgore quickly. Flowey reveals himself as the murderer of Asgore and takes the souls from him. Frisk soon enters a fight with Flowey, who turns into Photoshop Flowey/Omega Flowey. Eventually the fight will end with the souls helping Frisk, finishing off Flowey. Trivia *Frisk is similar to other roleplaying games characters like Ness, Madotsuki, among others. *Oddly enough, Frisk kinda look similar to Dora the Explorer, as they both have the same hairstyle, are traveling and befriend anyone who they meet. *Frisk is also similar to Brock from Pokemon series as both are willing to help whoever they encounter, are traveling from place to place, and befriend people on their way. In addition both look somewhat similar. *If the player goes for a genocide run instead of a pacifist one, Frisk will change from a good and caring child into a merciless serial killer by the player actions, who kills anyone on their sight and more and more they are possessed by the Fallen Child. Gallery Frisk_(Undertale).png|Frisk's sprite F00.png|Frisk in the starting area Floweyencounter.PNG|Frisk's first encounter with Flowey hugU.gif|Frisk embracing Asriel Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Mute Category:Related to Villain Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Genderless Category:Bond Protector Category:Rescuers Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Determinators Category:Successful Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Honest Heroes Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Outright Heroes Category:Bond Creator Category:Revived Heroes Category:Merciful Heroes Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Animal Kindness Category:Nurturer Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Pacifists Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Immortals Category:Serious Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Time-Travellers Category:Monster Tamers Category:Normal Badass Category:Lawful Good Category:Pure of heart Category:True Neutral Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Good Twin/Clone Category:Athletic Heroes